


My Funny Valentine

by missanthr0pocene



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missanthr0pocene/pseuds/missanthr0pocene
Summary: You make me smile with my heart.
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Josh Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day <3
> 
> this was going to be angst but i changed my mind. i also might make one for chris and ash. its short btw, literally a page long lmao

It wasn't anything new to take your significant other out on Valentine's Day. Josh has had plenty of them in high school and none of them meant anything. But it did this time, since Chris made the effort to take him to New York City on some romantic date. Josh still had yet to find out what restaurant they were going to. Chris kept complaining that his wallet is just cobwebs now since he spent all of his money on it. Josh would laugh, because Chris had a well paying job so it's not like he's gonna be broke for the rest of his life.

They were in a cab, and Chris told him to dress modestly and fancy since it was an expensive restaurant. Josh was no stranger to tuxedos, he always had to wear them during his father's movie screenings or family parties and weddings. Chris, on the other hand, has been wearing jeans, hoodies and video game t-shirts his entire life, so Josh had to be his coach and pick out a good looking tuxedo for him. 

It was 7 pm, pretty dark and the city lights were shining. Gleaming architecture and reflective windows blurring past as the taxi cab drove at a constant speed, still fast enough to soften the surroundings beyond the window. Josh sighed, the cool air conditioning producing a static noise through the vents. 

The cab stopped at a very luxurious building, tall and high. They got out of the cab and Chris took Josh's hand as they walked in, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't melting. His face felt so hot he might as well be. 

Jazz played lowly from spread out speakers in the restaurant, and it was like 8-D in Josh's ears as Chris kept leading him into the restaurant and up to its rooftops. "You booked a table all the way up here?" 

"Yep. It was so fucking expensive, dude." Chris said, letting go of his hand as he found their table. It was by the glass railing, overlooking the city. Josh stared at it in awe, and he's been to New York before, but he's never seen it from up above. There was a vase of roses in the middle of their clothed table, square plates and intricately designed forks and knives. 

Josh could feel his face squeezing up because he wanted to smile so hard, but he already was. His cheeks were hurting, and he hid his smile behind a fist, as Chris slid a laminated menu in front of him.

"Order your rich people food. I have to try and translate what all of this means." Chris said, holding it near his nose. Josh chuckled, opening up the menu and trying to figure out what appealed to him. He ordered Chateaubriand and Chris couldn't decide what he wanted, so they got the same dish. They both decided on a cocktail, mix of Malibu rum, along with lime and lemon juice, a slice of the citrus fruit impaled on the lid of the glass.

As their food was being prepared, Josh admired the city below, studying the highways dotted with glittering lights of the cars driving down the freeway. His hand was resting, outstretched slightly on the table. He felt a warmth engulf his palm, and turned his gaze to the other in the opposite seat. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, yes I am." Josh said without thinking. Chris kept staring at him with adulation, slowly bringing Josh's hand to his lips, a soft peck to the back of his hand, and then multiple kisses along his knuckles. "You're literally such a sap." 

"You love me anyway."

"I do."

**Author's Note:**

> <3  
chrashley is comin soon. 2 fics in one day. yall r fed.


End file.
